


Белла

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: питомец Литы Лестрейндж





	

В подземельях Слизерина было холодно всем, кроме самих слизеринцев: они давно привыкли к каменным стенам фамильных поместий и замков, в которых тепла и уюта всегда не хватало. Огромные глыбы темно-серого камня выглядели неприветливо, но вместе с тем они внушали ощущение незыблемости и спокойствия. «Ты под нашей защитой», — словно говорили они, и Лита чувствовала себя в подземельях так же комфортно и привычно, как дома.

А вот Ньюту не нравились подземелья. Он, как истинный хаффлпафец, любил теплые свитера, жарко натопленные камины и мягкий, пушистый снег за окнами. Здесь, внизу, Ньют все время оглядывался, как будто кто-то мог за ними наблюдать и выдать ее — уже почти что их общую — тайну.

— Перестань дергаться, — Лита тихо смеялась и убегала от него вперед. — Ну же, мистер Скамандер, почему вы настолько нерешительны?

Лите нравились их игры с Ньютом, полные двусмысленных намеков и недосказанностей, но все это было лишь небольшим бонусом, приправой к основному блюду.

Еще несколько поворотов, и они оказались в такой глубине подземного лабиринта, куда обычно школьники не забирались. Здесь было влажно, стены поросли светящимся мхом, а с потолка свисали полупрозрачные склизкие нити, которые нужно было обходить, чтобы потом не пришлось полдня чистить робу. Конечно, завхоз собирался отскрести здесь все, но для этого нужно было, чтобы одновременно провинился не один десяток учеников, поэтому пока, на их счастье, коридоры просто оставались заброшенными.

Здесь не нравилось Лите, зато Ньют чувствовал себя увереннее.

— Вот сюда, — наконец она подошла к старой-старой двери и обернулась к Ньюту, чтобы предупредить его: — Я не уверена, что ты ей понравишься с первого взгляда. Будь осторожнее.

— Не в первый раз, — ответил Ньют. — Давай, открывай уже!

Она негромко произнесла заклинание и дверь открылась.

— Белла… — позвала она и зажгла свет на конце волшебной палочки. Ньют, зашедший за ней, прикрыл дверь и сделал то же самое, и в большой комнате стало светло, как никогда раньше. — Кыс-кыс, иди сюда, кошечка…

Заброшенная комната уже давно использовались как склад разномастной рухляди, которую уже нельзя было починить. Зато для Беллы условия были идеальными — она, как настоящий дракон, соорудила в углу себе гнездо из досок, тряпок и древних пергаментов.

— Кто такая Белла? — спросил Ньют шепотом, на выдохе. — Здесь странно пахнет. Лита, что это за существо?

— Тебе понравится, — ответила Лита и наконец заметила за одним из столов поблескивающие в полутьме глаза. — Белла, кошечка, иди сюда, — позвала она, а для того чтобы та точно подошла, вытащила из увеличенной заклятьем маленькой дамской сумочки кусок мяса, который стащила в кухни.

Мясо со звучным шлепком упало на каменный пол, и в тот же момент его опалило струей огня, вырвавшегося из пасти. Из-под стола показалась морда львенка, по полу процокали копыта, и существо высотой с взрослую козу, приблизившись к мясу, принялось жадно есть. Оно отрывало куски зубами и мгновенно заглатывало, низко порыкивая.

— Лита, это же… — начал Ньют на восхищенном вздохе.

— Химера, — гордо подтвердила Лита и быстро обернулась к нему, чтобы на всякий случай не выпустить Беллу из вида. — Вернее, детеныш химеры. Видишь, у нее еще даже зубы молочные? И огонь второй раз она пока не сможет выпустить.

Ньют приблизился к ней и встал рядом, наблюдая, как химера ест.

— Девочка, да? — он усмехнулся, и в этом звуке Лита услышала то, что хотела: невольный страх, пусть и совсем легкий. Но пусть Ньют больше не думает, что его питомцы, живущие в Запретном лесу, самые интересные и опасные.

— Да. Красавица, правда? — впрочем, здесь подтверждения Лите и не требовалось.

— Чудесная… Откуда она у тебя?

— Папин друг привез из Греции яйцо еще летом. Он сказал, что яйцо мертвое. Сказал, что это всего лишь сувенир, — Лита усмехнулась. — Видел бы он сейчас свой сувенир! Конечно, яйцо нужно было постоянно греть, но это того стоило.

— И ты не рассказала мне, — сказал Ньют с укором.

— Сказала, как видишь. Пока она не вылупилась, смысла говорить не было.

— Сколько ей сейчас?

— Пара недель. Она очень быстро растет.

Следующий вопрос «И что ты будешь с ней делать?» — повис в воздухе, но Ньют так и не озвучил его, завороженно наблюдая, как с львиной морды на пол капает темная кровь. Насытившись, химера подошла к ним, вильнув длинным шипастым хвостом, точь-в-точь как собака, которая подходит к хозяину.

Лита осторожно протянула руку, коснулась мягкого розового носа, тоже испачканного кровью. Белла внимательно обнюхала ее пальцы, тепло и часто дыша на них, и наконец выпустила из пасти широкий шершавый язык, скользнув им по тыльной стороне ладони. Лита улыбнулась довольно.

— Видишь, она пока еще не опасна, совсем малышка, — сказала она и потрепала за ушами химеру. Белла, как кошка, теперь принялась виться вокруг них обоих, обхватывая хвостом их тела и требуя еще ласки.

— Сколько их всего в мире сейчас? — спросил Ньют и тоже протянул руку, чтобы погладить Беллу по голове. — Три? Четыре?

— Белла четвертая, — подтвердила Лита. — Пара живет в заповеднике в Сербии, и один старый химер в клетке у итальянского двухсотлетнего алхимика. Конечно, может быть, есть и неучтенные особи…

Но Ньют ее уже не слушал. Он присел на корточки, осторожным медленным движением положил палочку на пол и протянул к Белле руки, давая ей обнюхать себя. Теперь химера ходила вокруг него и тихо мурлыкала, а потом упала на бок и дала почесать себе грудь. Ньют касался ее тела уверенно, и в то же время крайне осторожно, и Белла довольно отвечала ему, крутясь на боку и размахивая хвостом.

Лита нахмурилась: с ней Белла никогда так себя не вела.

— Нокс, — сказала Лита и погасила свою волшебную палочку. — У тебя так горят глаза, что моя палочка уже лишняя, — ответила она в ответ на удивленный взгляд Ньюта.

— Лита, да ладно тебе, хватит дуться, — он тихо рассмеялся. — Лучше иди к нам, поиграй с ней тоже. Смотри, ей же нравится! Ну надо же, маленькая химера... Лита, это так здорово!

Лита присела рядом, и Ньют тут же приобнял ее за плечи, прижался щекой к ее плечу, другой рукой уверенно почесывая черную, поросшую густой шерстью грудь химеры. Лита глубоко вздохнула и тоже обняла его. Химера уже казалась ей лишней здесь.

— Ньют, нам пора, — сказала Лита. — Скоро ночь, нам нельзя по ночам ходить по замку.

— Незарегистрированных химер в замке держать тем более нельзя, — парировал Ньют.

Лита вздохнула: кажется, его было не оторвать теперь. А ее любимица оказалась типичной представительницей женского пола: правильно подойти в самом начале, дальше погладить в любимых местах, и все, из нее можно веревки вить.

Наконец Ньют наигрался и поднялся на ноги, отряхивая мантию. Лита встала тоже.

— Вот теперь пора, — сказал он, и в это время Белла махнула хвостом и откинула палочку Ньюта в самый дальний угол комнаты. Палочка моргнула и погасла совсем. Воцарилась кромешная темнота, в которой мимо них то и дело проходила Белла, задевая мордой, мохнатыми боками, чешуйчатым хвостом.

— Лита, — сказал Ньют спокойно и уверенно, но в голосе чувствовалось легкое напряжение. — Где твоя палочка?

— Осталась лежать на полу, — Лита ответила так же спокойно, чувствуя холодные мурашки по всему телу.

— Лита… — она впервые услышала, как Ньют рычит.

— Сам виноват,— отрезала она и наклонилась снова, пытаясь на ощупь найти палочку там, где, предположительно, ее оставила — справа. Пальцы безрезультатно скользили по каменному полу, нащупывая только древние швы между холодными плитами.

Но это было не самым худшим, поняла Лита, когда услышала за спиной тихий скрип открывающейся двери и звонкое цоканье копыт, быстро удаляющееся по коридору.


End file.
